Framed
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Finn Hudson was seen falling off a building of the University of Lima. It is declared a suicide. However, almost two months later, security comes upon a deleted surveillance footage showing that Finn was thrown off the building...by none other than his brother. However, Kurt claims he is innocent. Will his name be cleared? Some Klaine and Finchel and mild Dantana
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been wanting to do a murder mystery for a while. Hopefully you guys will like this. I'm also thinking of making an RPF where Dianna (Agron) overhears Ryan talking on the phone about Cory's death not being an accident. She, Naya, Chris, and Lea solve the mystery. What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox.**

_May 6, 2013_

In the warm, spring evening at University of Lima, students walked across the courtyard from a job fair that ran late. They ended up having a little party in the Garvin Hall, a three story building holding classrooms, a rec center, and the library. Puck walked from the Student Center to the Garvin Hall carrying a bottle of beer. He heard a scream coming from Garvin Hall and saw a large figure fall from the building!

His heart stopped as he recognized the figure. "FINN!" He sprinted to the bushes outside the building. "NO!"

"Oh, my God! Somebody call 911!" A woman cried.

Puck ripped apart the shrubbery and gasped as he saw Finn laying lifeless on the ground. With shaking hands, Puck grasped Finn's shoulders and shook them gently. "Finn…dude, wake up. Please…" He started breathing heavily as he fought back tears. The back of Finn's head was bleeding. "It…it doesn't even look that bad. We're going to fix you up. You're going to be as good as new." He sat him up, but Finn's body was cooling and slacking. Color drained from Puck's face and his stomache dropped. He started shaking his head slowly. "No. No, no, no, no, God, no." He pulled Finn close to him and hugged him. His best friend was gone….just like that. "FINN!"

XXX

_June 10, 2013_

Every six weeks, the college has Security scan through footage to make sure nothing illegal was going on. Russell Brewer sat down with a cup of coffee and started scanning through the Garvin Hall rooftop tapes. The footage he started scanning started on May 6th. He sighed sadly as he remembered that night. Poor kid had his whole life ahead of him and decided to jump. He felt slightly guilty. Maybe if he'd been watching the tape live for the rooftop of Garvin Hall, he would have seen that kid walk across the rooftop and take a swan dive. He could have called his coworkers to the building and they could have saved him. He scanned the footage for that day and noticed a row of footage was missing.

"What the hell?" He muttered. He clicked on the last video before the deleted footage. There was nothing there for a few minutes, but then the door to the roof opened. The video ended right there. The next video started with the door closing. That was it. Russell just shook his head and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Cal, did you delete some footage from Garvin Hall on May 6th?"

"No, why?"

"Because there's a block of footage between 9:30 pm and 9:45 that had been deleted." Russell replied.

"What? You're kidding me!" Cal exclaimed. "That's impossible. I was there the entire time! Unless…" He gasped. "Oh….you know what? I took a coffee and bathroom break. That would have been enough time for someone to sneak in and delete the footage."

Russell's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait…so…someone deleted the footage on purpose? Crap. Okay, are you on duty?"

"I'm out of town, dude."

"Oh…okay, well, thanks."

"No problem."

Russell sighed and called the head of security. "Yeah, Jack, listen, uh…there's something fishy going on here. A strip of footage from May 6th at 9:30 have been deleted. Cal thinks someone may have snuck in and deleted it."

"Hmm. That's odd. All right, meet me in Archives."

XX

The two men met at the Archives office and knocked. They heard rustling then the door opened. "Boss, Brewer, what's up?"

"Someone deleted security footage from the Garvin Hall rooftop on May 6th. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, actually. It was about to be deleted, though." The man said.

Russell rushed to the computer and stopped the auto-delete program and sighed. His coworkers stood behind him. The Archives man wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Uh, what the hell's going on?"

"Someone deleted some footage from that night." Jack explained.

"Damn."

"Okay, here it is." Russell announced. His coworkers leaned forward with interest. The video showed Finn walk out onto the roof. He stopped and looked around until he spotted the security camera and…smiled? The hell? Then two men walked out from a wall behind him holding guns. Finn turned around, but didn't raise his arms. The three men seemed to be talking. Finn's body language showed he was angry. Someone came up behind him, but Finn heard him and took a swing at him. They got into a bit of a tussle, and started rolling around. "God, it's like a movie!" Russell exclaimed.

The video continued. Finn clumsily stood up and looked around in horror as the three men aimed guns at him. Finn held out his hands and started backing up towards the edge of the roof. It looked like he was trying not to look scared, but failed. He then backed up too far, and lost his footing.

"Oh. Oh!" The Archives man exclaimed. "So, he didn't kill himself. He just fell!"

"Wait, there's more." Jack pointed out. The video showed a fourth man walk out towards the edge of the roof. Finn struggled as he climbed himself to the top. The fourth man lifted his ski mask. Finn's eyes widened in recognition. It looked like he was mouthing 'Dude, help me!'. The fourth man simply grabbed Finn by the hoodie, whispered something that horrified Finn, and threw him off the roof. The three security men just stared at the screen in shock.

"Did…did we just witness a murder?" Russell asked in shock.

Jack sighed and picked up the phone. "Get me Sergeant Miller."

XXX

A few hours later, Sgt Miller and two detectives showed up at the security office. The police watched the tape in shock.

"Okay, let's get freeze frame shots. Who is that fourth man?" Sgt Miller asked.

They watched the video again. Towards the end, the fourth men watched as his companions walked through the door, then turned around, facing the camera.

"Run his face through the FBI database." Sgt Miller said.

XXX

The next day, at the Hummel's, Carole cleaned off the table vigorously. She had to admit- the house is much cleaner with Finn gone. She never thought she'd miss the mess terribly. She got choked up a little, but cleared her throat when she heard the doorbell. She set down the rag and went to answer the door. Two FBI agents stood at the door.

"Mrs Hummel?" One agent asked.

"Yes." Carole replied.

The agents pulled out their badges. "Agent Drake, Agent Samuels. We're with the FBI. We have a few questions about your son."

"Kurt? Is he okay?" Carole asked worriedly.

"This is actually about your late son, Finn." Agent Samuels replied. "May we come in?"

"Uh, yeah." Carole stepped aside and let them in as Burt walked down the stairs.

"The hell is goin' on?" Burt asked.

The agents flashed their badges. "Mr. Hummel, I presume?"

"That's right." Burt nodded and walked up to his wife and the agents.

"We received evidence that your son Finn was murdered. He didn't commit suicide." Agent Drake replied.

"Based on what?" Burt asked, as Carole gasped.

"Someone purposely deleted surveillance footage from the rooftop of Garvin Hall at the University of Lima on May 6th. Fortunately, they neglected to delete it from archives, and some security guards caught it in time before it was erased." Agent Samuels explained. "It showed three men cornering Finn, and Finn being pushed off the roof by a fourth man."

Carole gasped and almost collapsed, but Burt caught her. He swore under his breath and half-carried Carole to the couch and sat down. The agents followed and sat on chairs across from them. Burt looked at them. "Do we know who's responsible?"

Agent Drake looked slightly hesitant. She really hated doing this. "We have a frame grab of the murderer from the surveillance footage." She pulled it out and put it on the coffee table.

Burt nearly had a heart attack when he saw the photo. He stood up, sighed and rubbed his forehead. _'No. There is no way he could have done it.' _

"Mr. Hummel?" Agent Samuels looked at him.

Burt turned around and shook his head. "It's fake. That is not my son."

"Sir, this was authenticated." Agent Drake said as she stood up.

"You think that matters?" Burt asked, angrily. "Look, I know my son. He would_ never_ hurt _anyone_, _especially _his own brother!"

Agent Drake sighed to herself. "Mr. Hummel, we dug a little deeper. The RA for Finn's dorm said that Kurt was there earlier that day. He was so desperate to find Finn. He even tried to break into his room!"

"Then a few witnesses saw him rushing through Garvin Hall where Finn fell as if he was looking for someone…about twenty minutes before Finn was killed." Agent Samuels replied. "That's not all. We looked at Finn's phone records. Kurt had called him at about ten am. The call lasted for about two minutes. At noon, he boarded a train headed to Lima."

Burt exhaled sharply. He hated himself for thinking it, but…that is some hard evidence.

XXX

Later that evening in New York, Vogue .com was having a party. Everyone cheerfully laughed and talked and gossiped while holding drinks or plates of food. Kurt talked with a small group about his upcoming wedding.

The last couple of months have been hard for Kurt. Finn's death probably hit him almost as hard as it hit Carole and Rachel. He felt responsible. He should have tried harder to find Finn and stop him from making the biggest mistake that cost him his life. He tried pushing those feelings away for the sake of his friends at work, though.

Two FBI agents came through the door. Kurt stared at them, curiously as they talked to one of his coworkers. He (Kurt's coworker) looked around the room and spotted Kurt and pointed to him. Kurt looked behind him, but no one was there.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt turned to face the FBI agents. "Yes?"

The FBI agent pulled out his badge. "FBI. You're under arrest for the murder of Finn Hudson."

Kurt was appalled. "What?!"

One agent handcuffed him behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can or will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have one, the court will appoint one for you."

"I didn't kill anyone, though!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sir, once again, you have the right to remain silent." The FBI started leading him out of the room. "I advise you to do so."

Kurt just sighed and shook his head slowly. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt had never been so scared and confused. Finn was murdered? How was he a suspect? The FBI parked in front of a building where Kurt was lead to an interrogation room. An agent handcuffed him to a table.

"I don't understand why you think my brother was murdered and that I killed him." Kurt said, his voice shaking.

One FBI agent held a manila envelope. "On May 6th of this year, Finn Hudson fell off a roof on the University of Lima campus." He threw them on the table. "Here are surveillance photos of that night. Take a look."

Kurt stared at the agents, scoffed, and pulled out the photos. He grew more horrified with each one. He shook his head slowly and gasped quietly. "This isn't me."

"Really? So you have an evil twin?" Agent Mosser asked.

"This is fake! I didn't even go up to the roof that night!" Kurt said angrily.

"But you were there." Agent Mosser raised an eyebrow. "The RA at Finn's dorm confirmed that you were there and you tried desperately to get into his room. You tried to break the door down."

"That's because-" Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He was getting tired.

"Because what?" Agent Mosser asked.

Kurt exhaled sharply and calmed down a little. "Where is my lawyer?"

There was a knock at the door. Agent Mosser opened it, and a medium height blonde woman stood in the doorway. "Agent Mosser, I am Carrie Austen, Kurt Hummel's attorney."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "All right, I'll leave you to it."

"Thank you." Carrie walked in and set her bag on the table and sat down. "Hello, Kurt."

"How'd you know I was here?" Kurt asked.

"Your dad called me." Carrie explained. "FBI Cleveland questioned your dad and stepmom about you and the…allegedly altered surveillance tape."

"Wait- he knew about it? Why didn't he call me?" Kurt asked, slightly hurt.

"Because if you knew about it when the police arrested you, it would have made you look guilty." Carrie answered. "He and your stepmom are here. They booked a hotel until your case is closed."

Kurt huffed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't believe this…"

"I know. Now, let's hear your side of the story, shall we?" Carrie asked. She pulled out a notepad and pen. "Tell me everything you did that day leading up to his death and don't leave anything else. The smallest detail could be important."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath.

_**May 6, 2013**_

_**New York City**_

_**10:00 AM**_

_Kurt walked into his apartment and threw his backpack on the couch. His last two classes for the day were cancelled, so he has a whole free day. He was about to turn the TV on when his phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller ID._

"_Hey, big brother!" Kurt greeted happily. _

"_Hey!" Finn replied. He sounded like he was trying to sound happy. "Uh…I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."_

"_You didn't. My classes got cancelled, so…" Kurt shrugged. "What's up?"_

"_Not much. Just needed to hear your voice."_

"_Bad morning?" Kurt guessed sympathetically. _

"_Yeah…or…I dunno. I guess?" _

"_Finn, what's going on? You sound weird." Kurt asked, worriedly. _

"_Well, I am a little hungover…oh, crap. I just remembered I'm helping Mr. Schue coach Glee today, and I'm hungover. Crap…" Finn said anxiously. _

"_Eat bananas. They help." Kurt supplied. "Another frat party?" _

"_No, I just…uh…"_

"_Finn…I really hope you're not becoming an alcoholic." Kurt said sternly. _

"_I'm not! I swear!" Finn exclaimed. "Anyway, what's up with you these days? How's Rachel?"_

"_Rachel's fine. She's getting ready for Funny Girl. I am juggling Vogue, school, work, and my social life. I'm thinking of starting a Madonna cover band." Kurt said. _

"_Sweet!"_

"_Yeah. When you move to New York, you can be our drummer." Kurt said. "You're going to be my best man, too, right?" _

_Finn waited a minute before replying. "Yeah."_

_Kurt sighed. "Okay, seriously, what's going on with you?"_

"_Do you ever think about the future? And how things change so dramatically and life is cut short?" Finn asked._

"_Uh, no, not really. Why?" Kurt asked, getting confused. _

"_No reason, just…" Finn sighed. "There's something that I need to tell you, but…I'm not sure it would be a good idea to."_

"_Finn, you can tell me anything." Kurt said. _

"_Thanks, dude." Finn was silent for a few seconds. "The thing is…I'm not going to be around for much longer."_

"_What do you mean? A-are you dying?" Kurt asked shakily. _

"_Pretty much, yeah." _

_Kurt's blood ran cold. "Oh my God…what…?"_

"_I'm not sick, though. I mean…I can't explain it, but I can't live for much longer." _

"_Finn…you're not thinking what I hope you're not thinking…are you?" Kurt asked nervously. _

"_Dude, my phone battery is almost out. I love you." Finn said. They were then cut off. _

"_Finn!" Kurt exhaled sharply and called him back, but his phone went straight to voicemail. If he was thinking about…oh, God, he has to stop him! Kurt called Carole's work and told them it was an emergency. He was put on hold for about twenty minutes, then gave up. Hopefully Carole will call him back. He then called Puck and left a message, then campus security. No one answered. He was getting desperate. He called Will, but got his voicemail. "Mr. Schue, it's Kurt. Finn called me earlier. He sounded suicidal. Please help him." He hung up and sighed. Let's see…Sam and Blaine are in class right now…they will, however, be out in twenty minutes. Kurt raced to his laptop and booked a flight to Lima. He had to tell them his dad is a US Congressman in order to leave that afternoon. Kurt packed a few things, left a note for Santana and Rachel, and flew out of the apartment. He took the subway to the Airport shuttle station. By then, it was noon, so he called Blaine. His phone went straight to voicemail. "Are you kidding me? Blaine, it's me. Call me back as soon as you can. It's urgent." _

_The shuttle was delayed for an hour, and Kurt was getting anxious._

_XX_

_Tina headed to her locker to get her backpack. Today was Glee practice. Another day when she is denied a solo. Her phone rang. She sighed in resignation when she saw who was calling. "What, Kurt?"_

"_Tina, is Blaine with you? I haven't been able to reach him." Kurt asked. _

"_No. He said earlier he left his phone at home." Tina replied. "I'll tell him you called."_

"_Okay, but-"_

"_Bye."_

"_No, wait!" Kurt growled in frustration as she hung up. He called her back. _

"_Kurt, I said I'd tell him you called." Tina said testily. _

"_Tina, it's an emergency. Finn called me earlier and he sounded suicidal!" Kurt exclaimed. _

_Tina scoffed lightly. "Okay, you're not just saying that, are you?"_

"_I swear I'm not. Look, you're headed to Glee, right? If you see Finn, call me so I can talk to him." Kurt replied. _

"_Kurt, I'm assuming this is a long-distance call. You're really running up my phone bill." _

"_I'll pay you back, I promise!" Kurt said earnestly. _

"_Mmmm…." Tina mused, hesitant. _

"_Tina…if something bad happens and you didn't do anything to stop it, and if Blaine finds out I'm trying to reach him and you didn't help me, he will never forgive you. You better think about that." Kurt said. _

"_Oh, all right, fine!" Tina snapped. Kurt heard footsteps and background chatter. "Hey, Blaine-" Then she hung up. _

_Kurt took a few deep breaths to control his fury. The shuttle finally arrived, and he hopped on. It took them an hour to get to the airport, so he ran to his gate, almost tripping over strollers and suitcases. By the time he made it to his gate, he was sweating. His phone rang. He gave a huge sigh of relief. _

"_Hey, baby, I saw you called." Blaine greeted. _

"_Yeah. I called Tina earlier, too, and she refused to pass her phone to you and she hung up on me." Kurt replied._

"_Sorry. What's the big emergency?" He asked, slightly worried. _

"_Finn called me earlier this morning. He sounded suicidal." Kurt explained. _

"_Well, what did he say exactly?" Blaine asked. _

"_Something to the extent of him not living for much longer, then he said good-bye and hung up." Kurt answered. "I tried calling him back, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I tried calling Puck, Carole, campus security, and Mr. Schue. No one answered." _

"_He did seem a little off today." Blaine reported. "I asked him if everything's okay, and he said everything's fine. Then he congratulated me and you for getting engaged, and he told me to take care of you."_

"_And you didn't think that was weird?" _

"_Of course I did!" Blaine replied earnestly. "I tried following him, but he disappeared." _

_Kurt sighed. The gate agent called his section. "All right. I am just getting on a plane to Lima right now. Can you pick me up from the airport at five?"_

"_Sure. See you then." _

"_Thanks. Love you."_

_XXX_

_At five o'clock on the dot, Kurt walked out the airport doors in Lima and saw Blaine leaning against his car. Kurt ran to Blaine and hugged him tight. Blaine took Kurt's bag, put it in the back, and opened the passenger door for him. _

"_Thanks." Kurt said as he climbed into the passenger seat.  
_

"_Hey, what are fiances for?" Blaine asked, smiling. He drove off. _

_Kurt cleared his throat. "So…what was Finn like during Glee practice?"_

"_Well, he acted normal for the most part. While we rehearsed a group number, he had a far-off look on his face like he was looking back on old times." Blaine said. _

_Kurt sighed. "Okay. You know where University of Lima is, right?" _

"_Yep. That's where I'm going." Blaine nodded. His phone rang. "Hang on. Hello? … Hey, Mom, I'm just driving Kurt from the airport to the U of L. … I know, but, it's an emergency. … Mom…" He sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll be home soon. … Love you, too. Bye." He hung up and sighed. "Okay, new plan: we're going to my house, I will lend you my car. My mom has been overprotective and overbearing ever since the non-shooting."_

"_Oh. Okay, fine." _

_XXX_

_By the time Kurt finally got to the U, it was 8:00. He visited Finn once before, so he knew which dorm room to go to. He got to the dorm and knocked. _

"_Finn, you in there?" Kurt called. No answer. He knocked louder. "Finn, open the door." He turned the handle, but it was locked. He slammed his shoulder against the door, hoping it would open. No luck. He pulled out his credit card, twisted the handle, and slid it through the door. He tried pushing it open, but it still stayed locked. He growled in frustration and started kicking the door open. _

"_Hey! What the hell are you doing?" A tall, thin man in his twenties walked towards Kurt, arms open and scowling. _

_Kurt sighed. "This is my brother Finn Hudson's dorm room. Are you the RA?"_

"_Yeah." The man nodded and folded his arms. _

"_I'm Kurt. Finn called me this morning and he sounded suicidal. I just want to check up on him." Kurt explained. _

"_You say he called this morning…and you just got here?" The RA raised an eyebrow. _

"_I flew in from New York. I didn't get here until about twenty minutes ago."_

"_Okay, well, I just saw Finn a half hour ago. He seems fine." The RA replied. _

"_Where did you see him?" Kurt asked. _

"_The Student Center." The RA replied. _

"_Thank you." Kurt said and ran off towards the student center. He spent the next half hour searching for him, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He went outside and saw a group of students hanging out by a building. He ran over to them. "Excuse me. Do any of you know Finn Hudson?" The group looked slightly confused, so Kurt pulled up a picture of Finn on his phone. _

"_Oh, yeah! He's in there." One woman pointed to the building behind her. _

"_Thanks." Kurt ran into and through the building for another half hour. He then heard screams coming from outside. Kurt's blood ran cold. 'Oh, God, no…' He ignored his buckling knees and ran outside. A group of people formed a half-circle around the side of the building. He saw Puck holding someone who looked suspiciously like Finn. Puck set the body down, and Kurt gasped. His knees gave in, and he collapsed into a sitting position on the ground. He took slow, deep breaths and fought back tears. _

Back to the present, Kurt sniffed and cleared his throat. "I thought…that Finn's death was my fault. But because I thought he was suicidal and that he…he killed himself."

Carrie nodded and jotted down some notes. "Okay. I know this is hard for you, but you really should tell the FBI everything you've told me. It's the only way to prove your innocence."

Kurt nodded and swallowed. "Okay."

"However, I probably should warn you- they might find ways to twist your story. Like, they could say that you're making the whole thing up, or you hired people to help you play along." Carrie said. "I do believe you're innocent, though. You have a clean record, save a few parking tickets. They also might say there's a first time for everything."

"Am I going to jail?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Yes. However, I will try to talk to them about placing you under house arrest with an ankle monitor." Carrie replied, standing up. "Chin up. Things will get better."

Kurt scoffed in disbelief. "I seriously doubt it."

"Kurt, you have your parents, friends, fiancé, and me on your side." Carrie said gently. "Just be positive and stick to the story you just told me. Don't change it. It'll make you look bad."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She opened the door and left.

Kurt sat for a few minutes and cried softly to himself. The door opened again and Burt walked in. "Dad." He stood up and hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "They think I killed Finn."

"I know, buddy." Burt hugged him back. "We'll get through this, I promise."

XXX

Santana was getting worried. She hadn't heard from Kurt for a few hours. She tried calling his cell, but instead of Kurt answering, it was Carole.

"Hey, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I'm looking for Kurt. Is he okay?" Santana asked.

Carole hesitated. She knew Santana liked giving people hell when something happens to them. She wasn't sure if she should tell her. However, it's probably going to be on the news, anyway, so…might as well. "He was arrested tonight."

"For what? Wearing a different shoe on each foot?" Santana joked.

"No. For murder."

Santana snorted in disbelief. "What? Come on. Really? That is the most ridiculous accusation I've ever heard. Who do the police think he killed?"

"Finn."

Santana scoffed. "Right. 'Cause he hated him so much." She said sarcastically. "Where is he? The police station?"

"The FBI, but they're moving him to Statesville prison tomorrow." Carole replied.

"Okay."

"Santana, please do not give him a hard time. He's been through enough." Carole said firmly.

"Okay. Fine."

"Thank you. And can you please tell Rachel about this?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Good-bye."

Santana just huffed and shook her head. _'What is this shit?'_ She turned around to see Rachel standing behind her.

"Hey. Who are you calling at this late hour?" She asked.

Santana sighed inwardly. "Well, I tried to call Kurt, but his stepmom answered instead. She told me that Kurt was arrested for murder…of_ Finn_."

Rachel paled. "What?! Finn killed himself."

"Apparently not, and when I find out who _really_ killed Finn and framed Kurt, I will go Lima Heights on him a _hundredfold_!" Santana threatened. She turned around and muttered angrily in Spanish.

Rachel just went into her room and sat on her bed. She felt lightheaded and her chest tightened. _'No…this wasn't supposed to happen. Kurt wasn't supposed to be blamed for the murder.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, please don't be too hard on Rachel. There's an explanation, I promise.**

To say Blaine was shocked and angry would be an understatement. Burt had called him that morning to tell him that Kurt was framed for murder…so they believe. Blaine definitely believes Kurt is innocent. Come on, the guy thought Sebastian was harmless after knowing him for five minutes. Of course he's gonna believe the man he's known for almost three years is not capable of murder, and wouldn't hurt anyone let alone his own brother.

Blaine trudged through the day, never taking his mind off of Kurt's murder charge. He ignored whispers and conversations about Finn and Kurt and the stares from people who knew him and Kurt were a couple. Lima had the most brutal winter in a century. As a result, they had almost a month's worth of snow days, which resulted the Lima School District to extend the school year through the summer much to the dismay of pretty much everyone.

XXX

Will, Emma, Sue, and Shannon sat around a table at lunch. They were completely shocked at the news about Kurt.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that." Shannon spoke up. "Yeah, he was judgemental and slightly angry, but, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I feel responsible." Will sighed. "He was bullied and ignored all through high school. He acted out in the worst possible way. I should have paid more attention. I should have done something."

"Oh…" Emma squeezed Will's hand. "You didn't know. You did the best you could."

"I just don't understand why he decided to act out now." Sue wondered. "He's pretty much living the life in New York. His life isn't _that_ bad now. And why Finn?"

No one had an answer for that. They just sat in silence.

XXX

What got Blaine through that day was the fact that his friends (Some of Kurt's friends) were right behind him. They believe Kurt is innocent. Or so he thought.

Come Glee practice, Blaine walked into the choir room. Everyone fell silent as he arrived and set his bag down.

Blaine looked back at his friends staring at him. "Um…so, I'm guessing you all heard?"

"Yeah. We're really sorry." Sam replied.

"I can't believe Kurt would do that." Unique said, shaking her head slowly. "He seemed nice."

"Well, everyone snaps eventually, I guess." Kitty shrugged.

"Yep." Ryder nodded. "He killed Finn."

"That bastard." Jake quipped. He smirked at his South Park joke.

Blaine just stared at them, shocked. "Listen to yourselves, guys! Kurt would _never_ do that! Tina, Artie, Sam, you guys have known Kurt longer than I have. You should know him better than that!"

"Blaine, I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna take the word of someone who thought Sebastian Smythe of all people was harmless." Artie spoke up.

"So that's it? I'm wrong about one person and that automatically makes me wrong about everyone who seems suspicious?" Blaine asked, throwing his arms out.

"Blaine, the news said that there was a surveillance video of Kurt on the roof where Finn fell." Tina stated. "What more proof do you need?"

"That was fake."

"The news said it had been authenticated." Tina argued. "Face it, Blaine. Your fiancé's a murderer."

"He is innocent!" Blaine said through his teeth, glaring at Tina. "God, I can't believe you guys! I thought some of you were his friends!" No one said a word, so Blaine sighed and continued. "Okay...think about this, then: why would Kurt kill Finn? What would his motive be?"

"Jealousy over something? He got pissed at something Finn did?" Tina supplied.

"What exactly would Kurt be jealous of?" Blaine asked. "If anything, Finn should be jealous of Kurt."

"Okay, then Finn did something that made Kurt so mad, he snapped." Tina shrugged.

"What would Finn do to make Kurt resort to that, though?" Blaine asked, getting more frustrated by the minute. Why are they finding it so hard to believe Kurt's innocent? "Finn was straight, so he couldn't have raped me, I'm a man, so he couldn't have gotten me pregnant, he's not homophobic, and he didn't do anything to Kurt's dad, so…what, then?"

Tina just huffed and shook her head. "You don't know what went on in Kurt's head that night."

"Actually, I kind of do. I drove him to the U. He was worried about Finn." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Then he's obviously a good actor." Tina raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… one more thing: Finn indirectly called him a fag once. Did Kurt hit him?" Blaine asked. Tina and Artie shook their heads, and everyone else looked shocked. "And when Karofsky- Kurt's former tormentor, for those who don't know- bullied him, called him names, pushed him against the lockers, mouth-raped him, and threatened to kill him; did he punch or try to kill Karofksy himself?"

"Well, who's to say he didn't?" Artie asked. "Kurt didn't answer Karofsky's calls the week he attempted suicide and he felt so guilty for some odd reason after that."

"Because he felt he could have _prevented_ his suicide attempt!" Blaine fought back. He exhaled sharply. "Okay, what about Sebastian? When he constantly insulted him, tried to steal me from him, and threw a rock salt slushy at me, and tried to blackmail his best friend with a nude photo of his brother; he didn't do anything to Sebastian. Or what about me? I betrayed him in the worst way possible. Why didn't he so much as slap me?"

"Okay. You have a point there." Sam spoke up. "But…you know…maybe…all that crap that's been happening to him finally reached its' boiling point." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Blaine fell silent and folded his arms. He almost listened to them…almost. But…no. No. He could not even imagine the possibility of Kurt murdering Finn. He loved him. "I want to hear Kurt's side of the story."

"Wait- we have Nationals coming up." Tina said standing up. "Do the words 'Throat Explosion' mean anything to you?"

That struck Blaine. "Tina, I'm not abandoning you guys. I'm extremely pissed and disappointed in all of you, but I'm not gonna let that get in the way of Nationals."

"And once it gets through your head that we're right and Kurt is guilty, you'll owe all of us an apology." Tina said matter-of-factly.

"The only thing I will apologize for is not caring about you enough to fully tame you from this complete bitch you have become!" Blaine snapped.

Unique and Marley gasped and gaped in shock at Blaine, Jake grimaced, Ryder gave a low whistle, Artie glared at Blaine, and Sam just stared at him, dumbstruck. "Dude."

Tina fumed and glared at Blaine. How could he say that to her? She slowly got up from her chair and walked up to him. "Well, there you have it. A perfect example of someone going over the edge."

"Tina, I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Blaine apologized.

"I hope you get violently raped, you whiney, naïve, delusional, unemotional, attention whore." Tina hissed. Then she slapped him across the face and stormed out of the room. She slammed the door open so hard and fast, she hit someone and knocked them to the ground.

Blaine sighed and sat down. He took some deep breaths and slowly repressed his emotions. He didn't want to break down. Not here. Not now.

XXX

Santana quickly made her way through Statesville prison to Kurt's cell. They were both lead to a holding cell for a visit.

"Okay, why don't you tell me everything. 'Cause you and I both know you're not capable of murder." Santana stated.

Kurt took a deep breath and repeated the story he told his lawyer. "I swear, the only thing getting me through this is that my lawyer, my parents, and you and Rachel believe me."

"Hey, I'm sure Blaine does, too." Santana reassured him. "I have to wonder though. Who would frame you? You like, literally do not have any enemies."

"I wish I knew." Kurt admitted.

Santana nodded and stood. "Well, hang in there, Mary Margaret. Your name will be cleared soon enough." She walked to the door and knocked. "Coming out." She turned to Kurt. "I've always wanted to do that." The guards let her out. Santana's phone rang as she walked out of the building. She smiled when she saw the ID. "Well, I was wondering when I'd hear from you, Hobbit."

"Hey, Santana." Blaine greeted. "How's Kurt? Have you seen him yet?"

"I have, actually." Santana replied. She started walking down the street. "He told me his side of the story, and it really does look like he was framed."

"Did he tell you I lent him my car to drive to the U that night?"

"Yep. He also said Finn sounded suicidal and he hadn't heard from him all day, so he went to his dorm and tried to get in there. Then he ran all over campus looking for him. He finally heard people screaming and ran out to find that he was too late." Santana shrugged.

Blaine sighed and nodded. "There's no way he could have killed Finn."

"I agree." Santana replied. "And when I find out who really killed him, I will go all Lima Heights, Red Wedding, Braveheart, Thunderdome, and Zero Dark Thirty on that person's ass combined!"

"I'll help." Blaine quipped. "So, I am coming to New York on Friday afternoon."

"Cool. You can crash at our place." Santana smiled.

"Thanks." Blaine replied. "Santana, does Kurt have any enemies? Or did Finn or Rachel, even?"

"Uh…let me think about that." Santana paused. "Nope. Not that I know of, anyway. Do you?"

Blaine almost answered "No", but then a thought came to his mind. "Sebastian."

"Hmm. Wouldn't put it past him." Santana replied. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will."

XXX

Blaine drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. He wasn't totally sure if Sebastian was responsible, but he had to make sure. He pulled to a stop in the Dalton parking lot and ran through the building to the choir room. No one was there. Practice must not have started yet. He exhaled and turned to see a small group of boys slightly younger than him. He formed a plan, and smiled.

"Excuse me!" He called to the group. "Hi, I'm looking for Sebastian Smythe. Do you know him?"

"Um…yeah."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Blaine asked.

"Who's asking?" One boy asked.

"A friend of his." Blaine lied.

"Wait a second, I know you." Another boy said. "Didn't you ask the Warblers to help you propose to your boyfriend?"

"Yes. So, Sebastian? Where might I find him?" Blaine asked again.

"He's probably in his dorm room doing a male prostitute." Another boy piped up. "He's in Tudor Hall room three oh five."

"Thank you." Blaine replied, then headed to his dorm room. He could hear music and moaning and panting on the other side of the door. He pounded on the door. "Sebastian! Open up, I need to talk to you!"

"Kinda busy right now, Anderson." Sebastian called through the door. "Come back later."

"No, _now_!" Blaine called firmly. He heard muffled talking, then more panting and moaning. That's it. Blaine fumed and stepped back. Using every ounce of anger fueled energy, he kicked the door open.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian jumped and yelled angrily.

"Baby, who is that?" Asked Sebastian's partner.

Sebastian groaned in resignation and turned to his partner. "No one. Listen, ah, why don't you head down to the cafeteria and get a coffee. I'll be down in a bit."

"I'm not sure I should leave you alone."

Blaine chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, trust me, dude. He can take care of himself." Blaine turned around so they can get dressed. Sebastian's partner left the room, casting a glare at Blaine, who turned to a fuming Sebastian.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't have you arrested for trespassing." Sebastian seethed, advancing towards Blaine.

"I know what you did." Blaine said, holding his glare.

"And what exactly did I do?" Sebastian threw his arms out.

"You killed Finn and framed Kurt for the murder so you can carry on with your sick obsession with me!" Blaine snapped and pointed a finger at him.

"Okay, one, I am over you. That ship has sailed." Sebastian said. "Two, why would I kill Finn?"

"Are you kidding me? The New Directions got you disqualified and suspended." Blaine explained. "Then you had to watch me propose to Kurt. You wanted revenge."

"No, I didn't. I'm trying to turn my life around, Blaine." Sebastian said honestly. "My dad disowned me, my mom won't speak to me…all I have are my friends and my boyfriend. Believe it or not, I'm not the only one who hates Kurt and Finn."

Blaine exhaled. He still wasn't sure if he believed him, but…well, what other proof does he have? "Okay. Sorry to bother you."

"It's fine. And to show you that I changed, I will not press charges." Sebastian replied.

"Okay. Thank you."

XXX

Meanwhile, in New York, Rachel walked through a hotel. She stopped at a room and took a deep breath and knocked. She looked around as the door opened.

"Get in here." The stranger said.

Rachel rushed inside. She folded her arms as she saw the group of four men. "I didn't sign up for this."

"You didn't sign up for anything. We forced you into it." A man with a low, raspy voice stated simply.

"I've waited, and now I want to know. Why did you kill Finn and frame Kurt for the murder?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"It has nothing to do with Finn or Kurt. It's their father." The first man replied.

Rachel swallowed and shook her head. "They're gonna catch you, you know. If the FBI can't find any evidence whatsoever that Kurt did this."

"Which is why we altered the surveillance tape and why you're going to plant evidence." The first man said simply. He pulled out a bag. "This is a recording of Kurt hiring us to help him kill Finn over something lame like money. Plant this in Kurt's room so the FBI will find it. You are aware of what will happen if you don't comply, right?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded. She took the bag and left quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel trudged to her apartment and opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw FBI agents already there. One was questioning Santana, and another was searching the apartment.

'Crap, I'm too late!' Rachel thought. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"Oh, there she is." Santana pointed to her. "My and Kurt's roommate Rachel Berry."

Rachel smiled innocently. "Hi."

"Ms. Berry. Good. We have questions about your roommate." Agent Mosser said.

Rachel nodded and sat down. "Okay."

"Now, Ms. Berry…how long have you known Mr. Hummel?"

"Since sixth grade. But we didn't really become friends until our junior year in high school." Rachel responded.

Agent Mosser nodded and took notes. "And how long have you known Finn Hudson?"

"Since our sophomore year." Rachel said.

"Did they get along in high school?"

"Wait- why are you asking her the same questions you asked me?" Santana asked.

"We're asking everyone Kurt and Finn knows the same questions to get some insight." Agent Mosser answered Santana then turned back to Rachel.

"To answer your question, yes, they got along." Rachel said. "They disagreed on pretty much everything, but at the end of the day, they were always in each other's' corner."

Agent Mosser wrote that down. "So, Kurt would never do anything to hurt his brother?"

Rachel hesitated. She knew what was at stake if she didn't plant the evidence. But…if the FBI already searched for evidence and they didn't find any, then she planted it, it would look suspicious, wouldn't it? "No. He would never do anything to hurt Finn."

"See, James Bond? Just like everyone else says, Lady Hummel would never do that." Santana quipped. "Let me tell you something. I have a Psychic Mexican Third Eye. It can tell when something's not right. It _never fails."_

"Except when Robber Santa tied Kurt up and robbed us blind." Rachel commented.

Santana glared at Rachel. "I was drunk and high. That doesn't count!"

"You weren't when we first met him." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, thank you, ladies." Agent Mosser said. He stood up as the other agents walked up to him. They had a whispered conversation. The agents turned to Santana and Rachel. "All right, we couldn't find any evidence. We'll let you know if there's any change."

"Cool." Santana replied. She sighed as the agents left. "Well, Lady Hummel should be back with us soon."

"Do you have a thing about calling people things they're not?" Rachel snapped. "What- you gonna call me a nigger next even though I'm white?"

"I thought you were half-black…" Santana asked. "And B, what gives? Where did this attitude come from?"

"The fact that my ex-fiance was murdered, and my best friend is a suspect." Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry. This whole thing has me on edge."

"We're all on edge." Santana shrugged. "Oh, by the way, Blaine is going to visit this weekend. He's staying with us."

"Oh. Um…okay." Rachel replied. "I'm guessing he's sleeping in Kurt's room."

"Yep. Ooh! That reminds me." Santana jumped up and pulled out a bag. "Guess what this is."

Rachel shrugged, stood up, and walked over. "I dunno…"

"A fiber-optics camera." Santana grinned. "Since the FBI already searched the loft, there's a chance that whoever framed Kurt will plant false evidence. We can catch them on tape!"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wow. Good plan."

"I thought so!" Santana grinned widely and headed to Kurt's room.

Rachel's phone beeped with a new text message. _'Did u plant the evidence?'_

'_No. The FBI already searched the room by the time I got here, and now my roommate is setting up a fiber-optics camera in Kurt's room in hopes to catch his framer in the act of planting evidence.' _

'_Then figure out how to dismantle the camera.'_

'_She'll think it's me.' _

'_Figure it out, Rachel.'_

'_I will.' _Rachel sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, God, I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

Rachel froze and turned around slowly. She gasped. "Finn?"

Finn looked ghostly white and transparent. "I know what you're thinking: how am I here? Well, I'm about to go all Mufasa on you. Or Marley's ghost. Whichever you prefer."

Rachel glanced towards Kurt's room, then back to Finn. "I already told you what would happen if I told the police the truth."

"Is your reputation really more important than clearing your best friend's name?" Finn asked.

Rachel choked up and shook her head. "He'll hate me."

"But at least his name will be cleared." Finn pointed out. "Don't you think he's been through enough?"

Rachel sniffed, wiped away tears, and sat down on a chair. He had a point. She looked up to see he was gone. Rachel stood up, walked to her purse, and pulled out the recording. 'No…I'm not going to do this.' She stood up, walked over to the door, and knocked. "I got it!" She imitated footsteps, opened the door, and pretended to pick the recorder up, stepped outside to look around, and closed the door. She turned to see Santana. "Oh. Somebody left this at the door."

"Really?" Santana wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What is it?"

"Looks like a recorder." Rachel pressed play. They were shocked to hear Kurt's voice in the recording.

"_Is everything set up?"_ Kurt's voice asked over the recording.

"_Yes. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, he _is_ your brother."_ A strange voice said.

"Step_brother."_ Kurt said with distaste_. "Remember- we have to lure him up on the roof. That Lima U party is a perfect disguise."_

Rachel looked behind Santana and saw Finn's ghost again. She grabbed the recording. "It's fake."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Santana asked, tilting her head.

Rachel shook her head. "Because he would never refer to Finn as his stepbrother. He was always his brother, even during their biggest rifts." She took it over to the table and smashed it.

"Great! With no evidence, they'll have no choice but to clear Kurt." Santana smiled. "Thank God. I think he told me he was raped in there."

Rachel froze and nearly threw up. "Oh my God. Oh my God! I…"

"Relax, I was just kidding."

Rachel exhaled sharply and turned to glare at her. "How can you even j_oke_ about that?!"

Santana shrugged. "My way of coping, I guess."

Rachel just shook her head and turned away. Santana stared at Rachel intently. Something wasn't right.

XXX

Kurt was having an awful time in jail. The inmate in the cell across from him kept giving him a creepy, hungry look. He slept with one eye open to make sure he didn't break in and do all sorts of nasty things to him.

One morning, two police officers came to his cell. "Hummel, you've been cleared."

Kurt was a little surprised by that. "W-what?"

"Come with us, please." The police officers led him to a holding cell where Burt, Carole, Carrie, and Agent Mosser waited.

"I'll make this short and sweet: we could not find any evidence that Kurt is the murderer." Agent Mosser announced. "Without any evidence, we can't keep him in jail. Besides, uh…our criminal informant compared Kurt from the video with pictures of him, and they don't match."

"So, that's it? It's all over?" Burt asked, hopefully.

"Kurt's free, but we still haven't found Finn's murderer, yet." Agent Mosser nodded.

"Okay, thank you. And I hope you find him." Carole replied.

"We will." Agent Mosser assured them. "I'll leave you three alone."

Kurt hugged his parents and wept a little. Burt rubbed his back. "It's okay, buddy. You're clear."

"Oh my God, I just want to go home and marathon Jersey Shore and read Vogue…" Kurt said.

Burt chuckled. "What do you say we celebrate first? Lunch is on me, you choose the restaurant."

Kurt nodded and sniffed. "Okay. I wanna call Blaine, though."

"Of course."

XX

Blaine was getting anxious. He hadn't heard anything about Kurt's case and was fearing the worse. What if false evidence was planted? What if he's in jail forever? He had already packed for New York, and was now pacing his room. His cell phone rang. He was surprised to see who was calling.

"Kurt?"

"I've been cleared!" Kurt exclaimed. He squealed slightly.

Blaine was surprised and happy. "Oh, my God, I'm so happy! What happened? Did they catch the real killer?"

"No. They didn't have enough evidence to keep me in prison, so…I'm cleared." Kurt exhaled.

"Oh…that is the best news I've heard in a long time." Blaine sniffed. "Hey, I'm coming to New York on Friday. I'm taking the train, so I should be there by about eight that night."

"I'll pick you up, then." Kurt chuckled. "Oh, Blaine, I just feel like things are finally turning around."

"Things are turning around." Blaine replied. "I'm graduating in a couple of weeks and moving out there finally."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "I really can't wait to see you. I'm so glad you're coming here."

"Me, too. I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

XXX

Rachel stared at her phone anxiously. She heard from Kurt, who told her he was cleared. She was happy for him, but…well, _they_ aren't going to be. Her phone rang, and she swallowed and took a deep breath before answering. "Yes?"

"He was cleared." Said her caller, a little angry.

"I know. I destroyed the evidence." Rachel stood up and walked towards the table.

"Okay, why would you do that?"

"Because…my friends mean more to me than my reputation." Rachel said. She saw Finn's ghost again. He smiled proudly at her.

"I see. Well, I was afraid this might happen." Her caller said.

Rachel chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, well, you know what? You are an evil, manipulative bastard. Making me help you kill my ex-fiance and frame my best friend for the murder? You're gonna get caught!"

"Try me." The caller said firmly. "I dare you."

"What are you, in high school? Don't call me again!" She hung up and sighed. She gasped and jumped a mile when she heard the front door slam loudly. She turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Santana looking more livid than she'd ever seen her. Chills ran up and down her spine, her stomach dropped, and her heart skipped several beats. "H-how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Santana replied. She slowly walked towards Rachel. "I knew something was up when I saw you pretend to pick up that recording and smash it after listening to it."

"Santana, please. There's an explanation." Rachel raised her hands to hopefully calm her.

Santana rushed over to Rachel, grabbed her by her shirt, and pinned her against the wall. Rachel groaned slightly in pain. Santana pinned her arm against Rachel's chest and panted slowly. "I saw you after getting that phone call from Kurt and Finn's parents. You also saw what it did to Kurt and how it affected him. We…all our friends sat there in that choir room and listened to you sing that song. You were just playing us the whole time, weren't you?"

Rachel shook her head and sniffed. She started crying. "I didn't- I never wanted Finn to die."

"Then what? What did you want?" Santana asked through her teeth.

Rachel swallowed and sniffed. "I'll start from the beginning."


End file.
